


The heat / Течка

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Уилл Грэм случился.





	The heat / Течка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779607) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> Это - начало всего в этой маленькой серии.

      - Уилл, позволь представить тебя доктору Ганнибалу Лектеру, - сказал Джек, открывая дверь и пропуская вперед дерганного, но уверенного в себе альфу.   
  
      И Ганнибал улыбнулся.   
  
      Что-то медленно начало меняться внутри омеги с того дня, как случился Уилл Грэм. После того, как ударил своим альфа-ароматом по сладости слабого омежьего запаха Ганнибала, давно истончившегося и почти исчезнувшего в отсутствии вызывающих интерес альф.   
  
      Обладая терпением, воистину большим терпением, чем кто-либо другой, Ганнибал никогда не позволял своим гормонам решать за него.   
  
      До тех пор, пока не случился Уилл Грэм.   
  
      Сердечный ритм разгонялся до максимума, когда он приближался к альфе, его запах становился все более очевидным, а состояние - о, его состояние!.. - было очень похоже на возвращение к повторному половому созреванию. Вместо убийства, разделывания и приготовления пищи раз в месяц, он перешел к двум за неделю, ощущая себя чувствительным и злым, разочарованным, но мягким.   
  
      Ароматические железы Ганнибала снова начали активно работать - его тело всячески привлекало внимание, распуская хвост перед явно незамечающим этого альфой. Тянущие спазмы в руках, в животе и во всех мышцах разом удивили его: отвыкшее тело снова начало функционировать, мучительно, подобно часам с утерянными деталями или нуждающимся в смазке, заржавевшим, но все еще работающим.   
  
      С тех пор, как случился Уилл Грэм; альфа, завернутый в плед, альфа, чрезмерно потеющий и говорящий о том, что не испытывал гона на протяжении многих лет. Сломанный мужчина, который пришел к нему домой, просто чтобы рассказать о поцелуе с Аланой Блум, и заставить Ганнибала рыдать и биться в своей постели той ночью даже после убийства трех грубых кассиров. Почти каждый день этот альфа небольшими дозами искушал его тело в Квантико, а затем и в собственном кабинете Ганнибала глубоким ароматом и прекрасными голубыми глазами, заставляющими каждый раз немного ерзать в кресле, когда сочащиеся капли смазки пропитывали белье, чего не случалось так невозможно долго.   
  


***

  
      В тот день, Ганнибалу было невыносимо жарко, а ароматические железы работали сильнее обычного перед предстоящей неизбежностью вечернего назначения альфы. Поздняя встреча каждый четверг оставляла угрюмым и унылым, но одна лишь мысль о ней заставляла дыхание замирать в предвкушении.   
  
      Открыв дверь, Ганнибал посмотрел на альфу и точно подметил момент, когда он увидел маленькие бисеринки пота на его скулах и то, как сильно галстук пропитан влагой.   
  
      - Вы себя хорошо чувствуете? – спросил Уилл, пытаясь спрятать от омеги дрогнувшие крылья носа: источаемый Ганнибалом густой аромат - самая прекрасная приманка, что природа могла ему дать.   
  
      Ганнибал прогудел что-то невнятное, признавая, что услышал вопрос, но не желая отвечать, поскольку глубоко во Дворце памяти Уилл открыл дверь, что долгое время была закрыта.   
  
      Любовь.   
  
      Вот уже несколько дней Уилл задавал ему один и тот же вопрос, осторожно втягивая соблазнительный запах, спрашивая не хочет ли он что-нибудь съесть или чего-нибудь выпить и оставаясь за его спиной на месте преступления, защищая.   
  
      Протянув руку, Уилл коснулся горячего лба, и ладонь ощущалась на коже Ганнибала приятной прохладой. Объятый лихорадкой, он прижимался к пальцам альфы, в то время как в груди зарождалось низкое и бархатное, как и его акцент, мурлыкание.   
  
      В тот четверг, прямо перед Уиллом, у него началась течка.   
  
      Пока Уилл вез Ганнибала домой, он слишком крепко сжимал руль, старательно удерживая внимание на дороге, и в замкнутом салоне чувствовалось тонкое изменение его аромата, трепещущего беспокойством на протяжении всего пути.   
  
      Яркий румянец окрасил скулы Ганнибала, а шаг был шатким – трясущиеся ноги едва-едва держали, потому Уилл вызвался помочь добраться до спальни, где усадил на край постели, и лишь последние нити приличия удерживали омегу от того, чтобы захныкать и подставиться альфе, ввергнувшему его в это состояние. Ганнибал хотел умолять, прогибаться, рычать и мурлыкать под неистовыми толчками своего альфы, своей пары.   
  
      - Нужно что-нибудь? – нависнув над ним, спросил Уилл, обхватывая шею уверенной и сильной ладонью и лаская красный след румянца на щеке.   
  
      Ища утешения, Ганнибал прижался к руке, а его аромат и звук, исходящий из груди, кричали  _я нуждаюсь в ТЕБЕ_. Кричали достаточно громко, чтобы заставить Уилла сесть и раскрыть руки для объятий, в которых Ганнибал нашел свое место, прижимаясь к изгибу шеи альфы. Один дрожащий вздох заканчивающийся всхлипом – это все, что требовалось Ганнибалу, чтобы сломаться.   
  
      И Уилл замурлыкал.   
  
      Они начали тереться о шеи друг друга, пока не потянулись выше и их губы не соприкоснулись, мягко вовлекая в поцелуй, запечатавший окончание их жизней такими, какими они их знали.   
  
      - Я так долго хотел тебя, - слова Ганнибала были приглушены, а руки хаотично бродили по телам, обрывая пуговицы, дергая воротнички, спешно стягивая брюки и рубашки. Полуобнаженный, Ганнибал соперничал с альфой в попытке избавиться от последних предметов одежды, пока Уилл говорил, как сильно хочет его, почитая каждый сантиметр кожи, которого он мог достигнуть, коснуться, попробовать на вкус. Они играли в игру «тяни-толкай» почти год, даже не понимая, что хотят одного и того же.   
  
      Когда они, обнаженные, замерли перед постелью, Ганнибал захныкал, его челюсть ослабла, а рот наполнился слюной при виде Уилла, раскрасневшегося и возбужденного, низко и голодно рычащего.   
  
      - Альфа, - голос дрожал, предлагая возбужденное и болящее тело альфе, чтобы он разобрал его на части, разрушил и собрал снова и снова, и снова.   
  
      Уилл поцеловал Ганнибала прежде, чем мягко толкнуть его на кровать, их губы вновь соприкоснулись, а члены терлись друг о друга, скользкие и горячие, и ладонь альфы сжала их вместе. Уилл раздвинул ноги Ганнибала, подталкивая колени к груди.   
  
      - Хочу видеть тебя, - сказал он прежде, чем выровняться и толкнуть бедра вперед, медленно входя внутрь омеги полностью. Их глаза закатились от удовольствия и ощущения запаха общего возбуждения, а затем Уилл начал беспощадно двигаться. Едва только Ганнибал почувствовал член альфы в себе, Уилл стал толкаться глубоко и сильно, в то время как омега лишь хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить сбитое первым же движением дыхание.   
  
      Тело Ганнибала быстро сдавалось, словно загораясь самым прекрасным пламенем, которое он только мог вообразить, особенно когда твердый и тяжелый узел начал набухать и давить, открывая его еще шире, чем уже позволял большой обхват члена альфы, рычащего над ним.   
  
      Течка продолжалась четыре дня и все, что они делали – спаривались, трахались и занимались любовью, компенсируя потерянные годы. Завязанный и крепко обнимаемый руками Уилла, Ганнибал спал, лелея безмолвную надежду остановить это мгновение навсегда.   
  
      Год спустя они делали покупки к свадьбе. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
